rg101fandomcom-20200214-history
Born to Win
"Born To Win" (生而为赢, shēng ér wéi yíng) is a song by the Mandopop girl group Rocket Girls 101. It is the fourth track and single from the mini-album ''Collide''. Yamy Xu Mengjie Fu Jing Zining Sunnee Lai Meiyun Yang Chaoyue Meng Meiqi Li Ziting Duan Aojuan Chinese= Are you ready! 骄傲地拿起武器 (Yeah) 青春满满战斗力 酣畅淋漓地 Fighting (Wow) 牢记生而为赢 郭颖/徐梦洁/傅菁/杨超越/孟美岐] Ah 生而为赢 张紫宁/杨芸晴/赖美云/李紫婷/段奥娟 Ah 生而为赢 开启充满想象力的掠夺 用实力让对手一无所获 我披着光 抵达战场 踏碎嘲笑和质疑的声音 吼一声我是排行榜第一 时代榜样 一瞬间万众仰望 要痛快 别说不争不抢 既然上了战场 要做唯一的将 (像胜利前进) 抱拳是先礼后兵 (Yeah) 你终将向我致敬 超越自己的功绩 (Wow) 牢记生而为赢 郭颖/徐梦洁/傅菁/杨超越/孟美岐] Ah 生而为赢 张紫宁/杨芸晴/赖美云/李紫婷/段奥娟 Ah 生而为赢 Keep calm and carry on Keep calm and carry on (生而为赢) Keep calm and carry on Carry on (生而为赢) 没什么我也是淡泊名利 不过是认真跟自己较劲 彻彻底底 释放潜力 看着我有杀伤力的眼睛 手下败将你不值得同情 发令枪响 |-| Romanization= Are you ready! jiāo'ào de ná qǐ wǔqì (Yeah) qīngchūn mǎn mǎn zhàndòulì hānchàng línlí de Fighting (Wow) láojì shēng ér wéi yíng Yamy/XMJ/FJ/YCY/MMQ] Ah shēng ér wéi yíng ZN/Sunnee/LMY/LZT/DAJ Ah shēng ér wéi yíng kāiqǐ chōngmǎn xiǎngxiàng lì de lüèduó yòng shílì ràng duìshǒu yīwúsuǒhuò wǒ pīzhe guāng dǐdá zhànchǎng tà suì cháoxiào hé zhíyí de shēngyīn hǒu yīshēng wǒ shì páiháng bǎng dì yī shídài bǎngyàng yī shùnjiān wànzhòng yǎngwàng yào tòngkuài bié shuō bu zhēng bù qiǎng jìrán shàngle zhànchǎng yào zuò wéiyī de jiāng (xiàng shènglì qiánjìn) bàoquán shì xiānlǐhòubīng (Yeah) nǐ zhōng jiāng xiàng wǒ zhìjìng chāoyuè zìjǐ de gōngjī (Wow) láojì shēng ér wéi yíng Yamy/XMJ/FJ/YCY/MMQ] Ah shēng ér wéi yíng ZN/Sunnee/LMY/LZT/DAJ Ah shēng ér wéi yíng Keep calm and carry on Keep calm and carry on (shēng ér wéi yíng) Keep calm and carry on Carry on (shēng ér wéi yíng) méishénme wǒ yěshì dànbó mínglì bùguò shì rènzhēn gēn zìjǐ jiàojìn chè chèdǐ dǐ shìfàng qiánlì kànzhe wǒ yǒu shāshāng lì de yǎnjīng shǒuxià bàijiàng nǐ bù zhídé tóngqíng fālìngqiāng xiǎng |-| Translation= Are you ready! Take up your weapons with pride (Yeah) Youth is full of power to fight Full of vigour, we go Fighting (Wow) Always remember you're born to win Ah Born to win Ah Born to win Begin your raid in any way you can Use your ability to keep your opponent from advancing at all I arrive on the battlefield adorned in light Crush their jeers and suspicions under your heel With a roar, I'm number one An example for this age Command the adoring gaze of thousands at once Enjoy it to your heart's content Don't say you won't fight or contest Since you've stepped onto the battlefield You must become the victorious one (Advance like victory) Holding a fist is a ritual You'll have to pay respects to me in the end Surpass your own achievements Always remember you're born to win Ah Born to win Ah Born to win Keep calm and carry on Keep calm and carry on (Born to win) Keep calm and carry on Carry on (Born to win) There's nothing to it, I'm indifferent to fame and fortune But I'm serious about this rivalry with myself Release my potential without looking back Category:Collide Category:Discography Category:Music Category:Rocket Girls 101 Category:Singles Category:Songs